Higher viscosity floor coatings (such as epoxies and polyurethanes) can be difficult to properly apply using known applicators. Typically, if the user applies too much force on the applicator, the coating becomes too thin and visible imperfections become evident. On the other hand, if the user applies too little force to the applicator, pools of the coating form and visible imperfections become evident. The present disclosure provides an applicator that addresses the above issues.